Talk:Guild Wars In-Game Store
This will be added eventually, but I see no reason to add it yet until we get more information. We've known for months now that it's coming and had a good idea of what it will contain. I see no reason to add it now just because of the update that was removed within hours. There are screen shots on Guru from when it was temporarilly added; but those offer nothing that wasn't known before other than how the screen is arranged. I say delete, then re-create as Official Store once it's fully introduced. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:18, 27 July 2006 (CDT) Can I just add that pages should be useful and not just there.. — Skuld 10:38, 27 July 2006 (CDT) I thought the word from Gaile was the purchase limit on slots was 26 additional slots, plus the ones you get from the campaigns. Current limit (Prophecies and Factions) being at 32 total slots. Should this be clarified?--Sykoone 21:35, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Bought any? Has anyone tried upgrading an account with extra slots yet? (I very much assume so, but...) Does it enable the arrows so you can scroll the selection screen, or what? -- Bishop rap| ] 03:16, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::I bought two slots last night and yes it does move them left and right. --Jamie 03:28, 29 July 2006 (CDT) store.plaync.com Does someone know why one can't buy character slots using the web store? - Florimond 08:06, 4 August 2006 (CDT) Prices I think that real life prices should not be included in the wiki. I eccept that idea that not everything is IG, but we are not here to advertise anything, and there is a limit to the technical info we should have here. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 21:02, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :Given the current connection issues with getting into the store at all, I think we should leave the prices. It's not so much advertising as it is just simple information.--Sykoone 21:33, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::I think prices should be included. We have the USD price, we should list the prices for other countries too. --Rainith 23:45, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :I don't understand the argument, Foo. I see no problems with having the price listed; it is merely documentation of facts very relevant to the game. I could not possibly consider it advertising anything. -- Bishop rap| ] 03:14, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Stay. Though, I'll rant about the prices being very high, for my country (Poland). The current Value of one Euro is approximately 3,9265 zł (Lets round that up to 4). so the almost 45 Euro for a game will translate to 180 zł. The box version in the store cost's only 130 zł, and if you buy strait from the distributor you'll get a discount to 100 zł. That's 80 zł (20 Euro) over the top! I think they should include other European currencies :( — Poki#3 03:27, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::On top of that, the USD price is quite a bit cheaper than the EUR (50 USD = ca. 40 EUR). Unfair! :o) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 03:55, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::It's having to send all that data to Europe, the postage is killer. :P --Rainith 03:58, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::::Actaully, in-store and on-line in the USA the prices for the games new were frequently in the $40-$45 range (plus tax, in my case about 9%) - but the going rate now is under $40 for Factions and under $30 for Prophecies. The on-line store is still listing them at their initial suggested retail price. We'll see how their pricing works out for Nightfall; but I'm thinking the store will be better (and you get a hardcopy manual that way too). The only real reason to go to their on-line store to me is the extra character slots. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:14, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::That's often the case with online purchases. One reason could be that they're setting the price to include european taxes, which are generally higher than in the US. -- Bishop rap| ] 04:49, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::I payd in USD, and probably since I'm not in the uk, or now in the us, I payd a tax of 0.60$, which is 6%. count that in. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:31, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::::You only have to pay the 6% tax if your US state in your PlayNC profile is the same as the state they're in, forgot which one. This does apply for some countries (eg. 'Other') even if your country is not 'USA'. This state selection thingy is seriously bugged. --SET 07:43, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::When I wrote the article I was thinking about adding a note that the cheapest way to buy something in the shop is setting your country in your PlayNC profile (not the billing address) to 'Other' or 'USA' so you are charged in USD. I did it and saved some money on this. I didn't add it because I wasn't sure if GuildWiki approved lieing about such things. But the prieces should be there so people might figure it out by themself ;) --SET 07:43, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::::It shouldn't be added. it's more then lieing, it's cheating or stealing. maybe even counts as a credit card scam. do it if you wish, don't recommend it to others. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 08:00, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::Couple of responses. One, if I was in the US on travel, would that not be "stealing" for you? Two, I should be able to pay in whatever currency I desire, to get the best deal on exchange rates. I buy quite a lot of stuff from American sites where the dollars:sterling exchange rate makes it cheaper than UK, even with postage added. It's NOT card fraud, as you are using a legit card. 80.5.218.160 12:51, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :::Heh, yes, that's gotta suck, if you live in a country with a "weak" currency, you're simply shafted. At least you can go out and buy the box and save the zł, but if you want extra slots... you're SOL. -- Bishop rap| ] 04:49, 29 July 2006 (CDT) To all of that, I would just ask, how come we didn't have the prices listed before the shop went online? if we will be able to buy city of heros in the store, will we add it too? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:32, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :If that will be available in the Guild Wars in-game official Store (witch won't happen) then yes :P — Poki#3 06:47, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Version I think they shoul add the possibility to buy CE versions also. --[[User:Phoenix|'Phoenix']] 03:40, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :Usually, the charm of the CE versions is getting a booklet and a CD with music and such nonsense. I guess they figure people don't want to pay twice the price just to get a CE in-game item or two. (I think they figure wrong. Some people are nuts.) -- Bishop rap| ] 04:50, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::There are discussions on various forums about what should and what shouldn't be sold in the shop. One often mentioned upgrade are the glowing hands of the Prophecies CE, the background dancers of the Factions CE and the various preorder items. So if Anet thinks this is a good idea they might start selling the ingame extras of the CEs in the shop as upgrades. --SET 07:24, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Gold! Bwahaha. I had to do it. -- Bishop rap| ] 07:11, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :congrats, you are an idiot. Prices revisited - trivia section I have no problem with maintaining the listed store prices; but I feel the the trivia section with currency conversions as of a specific date should be removed. Aside from our past record of not posting fluid ever-changing info, this really only serves one purpose: providing advice about which country to lie and claim you're from in order to get the best price on-line. Opinions? --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:28, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :The note is worth mentioning, the troy ounces stuff is over the head of most readers as well as listing the currency values as of bla bla date. I simplified the note. --Karlos 13:27, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::I think you're belittling your fellow readers. :P (And while the addition of the net costs in gold weight was, indeed, frivolous and for entertainment purposes only, that's still a mean thing to do...) -- Bishop rap| ] 06:20, 30 July 2006 (CDT) Keys You will receive keys for buying Extra Character (the key is in email which you will get after purchase). See under "Keys - Keep these for your records" in email with topic "Your Order with GuildWars Official Store". :This is misleading. those are not keys of the type used to activate accounts, new chapters, or other addons. I've added a note to clear this up, but I dont think those should be noted in any way. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:44, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Why not, the key is 25 letter long (just like any other gw keys). you simply dont have to add it to your account, it happend automatically. but you should keep all your keys in case something wrong will happed to your account, and arena will want to know all your keys. When you try add this key it says its in use (so its valid key; if the key would be invalid the game would say so, but it says its in use) :::Moved mention of keys for later recovery down to notes section. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:19, 29 July 2006 (CDT) Skill packs should it be noted that the staf mentioned "skill packs" when talking about buying things from the store? --68.192.188.142 09:33, 20 August 2006 (CDT) :The skill Pack is on the store now, £5.99 for 1 and £23.99 for all profession.That is GBP if you cant see the sign for some reason. -- Cwingnam2000 15:27, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::That's $9.99 for 1 and $39.99 in USD.--Sykoone 15:29, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Number of Slots Where does the number of 32 slots total originate from? I recently read something on Guru (from Gaile or Alex) that the current maximum Number of slots an account can have is 30. That would be 4 slots from one campaign plus 26 additional slots. If you merge campaigns the additional two slots you get reduce the number of slots you can buy as I understand it. Currency Exchange Ok, I read that little footnote on the page about how different countries seem to be paying more. ie. Great Britain. However, I have a gripe. As almost all Australian copies of GW are the EU versions, the online store I access is priced in British Pounds. This is freaking terrible. I've never had to use it before, but I'd much rather it be priced in US dollars. From my calculations, if I were to buy GW:EN from the Online Store to take advantage of the Bonus Missions, I'd be paying $12 Aussie dollars more... for no good reason. I'm not living in GB, why do I have to pay in Pounds??? It's not fair to Australians to be priced in this way. Especially since buying from the online store means paying a total of $8 more than from EB at full price... and receiving less (no box). Sirocco 23:57, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :Changing the account territory to America would probably fix your problem. We know Aussies are a bit screwed with this. I'm not happy myself, since the price of the game in the online store is 2 or 3 times the price of the game in any retail. Character slots are very pricey for me. What to do? ...don't buy much? — Poki#3 , 04:02, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::Does changing account territory really work? Can anyone confirm? 66.214.169.17 12:18, 6 July 2007 (CDT) ::If it doesn't work, use a usa proxy server. :::Well, as it turns out. Sending a support ticket is worthless cause they can't help. Asking Gaile was worthless too, because she can't talk to NCSoft. So I guess us Aussies are screwed and there's no way around it. gg ANet. Sirocco 12:53, 14 July 2007 (CDT) Store unavailable I can play the actual game just fine, but the in-game store is not accessible, always giving error 42 (unable to complete the operation). I sure hope it's because they are adding EotN. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 11:49, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Guild Wars In Game Store Security Does anyone know how Secure the Online Store is? Please let me know MarioDX :More secure then going to a cash machine (unless your computer is infected by viruses and other trash). — Poki#3 , 13:41, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::If your worried, papal offers a virtual debit card, this card can be used only once, so if you get phished you won't loose anything as it will have expired. I think you can find it after you have logged into paypal! RT | Talk 21:06, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Can someone check... If the One Million Edition / Game of the Year Edition upgrades are still there? Someone that has prophecies, but not the upgrade. — Poki#3 , 14:29, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I just checked, yes it is. Skax459 ::Strange... I see the original Prophecies in the One Million Edition, but the upgrade itself vanished :/ — Poki#3 , 10:55, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Is it Possible To... Create a "blank" account so you can log in and buy a campaign? It'd make my life so much easier if you can...--75.176.60.177 21:11, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :...Seeing as you can only access the In-Game Store from inside the game, I don't think that would be possible. However, I believe if you used one of the free trial keys, you could use that account to access the store and buy full GW. (T/ ) 21:15, 15 December 2007 (UTC) ::I was afraid of that, that being said, anyone have a free trial key that they'd be willing to part with? I tried using the EotN key, even though I knew it wouldn't work, lol. --75.176.60.177 21:45, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :::You buy things on a PlayNC account, and not a Guild Wars account. The two are just "linked" together when you first enter the store from inside the game. If you want to buy your first campaign digitally, try going to https://secure.plaync.com/cgi-bin/Store.pl?language=en-gb (select the right language) and buying it there, then buy the rest from within the game. — Poki#3 , 00:04, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Been trying all day, but it won't take my order due to some retarded error. That being said, I'd like to buy a key before the weekend is up because this is the first time I've had two days off in a row without school or work in a long time, and I'd like to play with the someone I'm buying the key for. --75.176.60.177 00:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Error that is not my fault* lol, said something like "This order cannot be taken, please try again later" Bonus mission pack why does it say that it was removed from the store AND that its still avalible? 06:50, 27 April 2009 (UTC)